User talk:Legato Bluesummers
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legato Bluesummers page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 22:54, 20 February 2012 Grammar Edits Judging by your recent edits, it is clear you do not quite grasp grammatical concepts. Please stop changing grammatically correct sentences into incorrect forms.-- Once again you are changing correct sentences to incorrect forms. this makes no sense grammatically. Please read the full sentences before making changes. Also, this is vandalism. Do not do so again.-- Re:Ulquiorra Ulquiorra stated he never shown Aizen his second release, not that Aizen did not know of it. This is the man who planned Ichigo's every battle, it is highly unlikely he would not have known what Ulquiorra could do. Aside from that, there is no canon evidence to show that Ulquiorra was any stronger than what he was ranked as.-- Bot Godismebot is a program that Godisme uses to perform menial but repetitive tasks, like searching for and changing character names on all pages. .Seshat. (talk) 06:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: There are only 14 Episodes in Soul Resurreccion. Starrk vs. Shunsui is Episode 10, which is already on the page.-- Re: Anyone is free to undo edits. You likely just got edit conflicted.-- My bot runs various scripts. At the moment, it is working off of a chat logging script.-- Anyone is free to make a separate account for a bot. The actual use of said bot is up to the user.-- Re: What we really need help with are the articles where no name is listed. We really need help in any of the heat the soul games for psp. There should be gameplay vids on youtube if you cannot access it yourself. Just follow my summary format example in my Soul Resureccion summaries. Please contact me if you need further instruction. -- 17:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Game Just put them on the respective game talk pages and I will take a look at them. -- 03:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:World of Bleach is for general concepts in Bleach such as races, not characters.-- sup do like anime i do. i feel dead in side ikei have no soul. i love dubstep and bleach k se ya Re:Category: Filler Characters We went over this a long time ago with a different user, and we still feel it isn't necessary. We already have a category for Anime only characters, so adding in "Filler Character" as a category would be completely redundant. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Of course. The title said it all. -- 02:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) --Soulelitetrainerukitake45 (talk) 16:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) How did you got a picture of Ulquiorra as a human? was it in the anime or no; or was it something random you found? By the way, I love Ulquiorra! --Soulelitetrainerukitake45 (talk) 16:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC)soulelitetrainerukitake Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Contributions Not sure if it's part of the update Wikia recently made, but my guess is it means the same thing as it does on the Recent Pages page: you either added characters when making the change (+number), or subtracted characters when making the change (-number). Overall, it's nothing to worry about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Even if it is just to capitalize the "Spirit" part in their names, this is still something that you need to discuss first, especially since we already have established links on multiple pages already. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC)